


太阳雨

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 一个补档臆想症段X哑巴少年嘉狐妖嘉的报恩/姻缘天注定





	太阳雨

1.  
晴天下雨，那是狐狸在哭  
“晴天下雨是台风，而且冰岛已经一百年没有晴天下雨了大哥。”

当他这么对Bam说的时候得到了对方一个大大的白眼。不过摄影师不以为然，继续沉溺在自己天马行空的幻想中。

Bam离开了不知多久，窗外下起雪来，棂框上不出一会儿结起几根薄薄的冰棱。他呼出几口寒气，起身点燃壁炉里的柴草。当火花刚刚开始跳跃的时候门铃响了，只突兀得响了一秒钟，隔了一会儿又再次叮咚不休，就好像远道而来的敲门人有一颗胆怯的心脏，犹豫试探着碰了一下，躲起来，隔过好一阵再探出脑袋。仿佛只警惕十足的狐狸。

段宜恩打开打开门，房间里好不容易积攒的暖气被屋外的雪花化得干净，他茫然得朝屋外张望一会儿，才发现眼睑之下有一颗发丝蓬松的脑袋，头发的颜色就和白雪一般亮得发光。

少年哆哆嗦嗦立在北欧纷纷扬扬的雪中，纵然用棉服把自己裹成了个粽子，嘴唇却依然被冻出青紫的痕迹。他正努力朝段宜恩笑着。

段宜恩在少年湿漉漉的眼睛中看到了自己僵硬的神色，很快那个无言可说得便成了他自己。他仿佛被什么东西哽住，嘴唇数度张开又数度合上，最终只是轻轻叹了口气，伸出温热的手指揩了揩少年的眼眶。

“怎么又哭了，嘉嘉。”

他五岁时在动物园第一次见到狐狸，红色的皮毛，像在灌木丛中开出的一束火焰。

他隔着一道极薄的玻璃朝红狐狸招了招手，它便像能听懂人话那样从遥远的树丛中奔来，红尾巴随着奔跑的频率上下起伏，仿佛于风中舒展的绯色绸缎。

红狐狸在他跟前蹲下，脑袋贴在冰凉的玻璃板上，一双金眸将他上下打量，随后慢慢俯下身，鼻尖供着玻璃与地面相交的最底端，仿佛隔着玻璃就能嗅到他的鞋尖。

多年以后段宜恩想起这个画面还是觉得特别神奇，他不懂兽语，没有电影之中的超能力，从小跟动物没有缘分，甚至连唯一的外婆家的母猫都忌惮他，稍稍靠近一些就激动得满屋乱窜，反衬着那只狐狸就像个异类。

他印象之深切，不仅因为一只漂亮的小狐狸站到他面前，更因为那狐狸有一双人的眼睛，圆润的，亮光闪烁，正是形如满月的珠宝透着温柔的浅金色的微光。那瞳眸含着水汽，湿漉漉得凝成一片，仿佛狐狸在哭。

五岁的段宜恩觉得很惊奇，安安静静的小孩突然扭头朝几米外观察爬山虎的大人们大声喊叫起来，“妈妈！看狐狸！狐狸在哭欸！”

家长疑惑的目光越过它跳向他身后，只看到一丛丛高跷的草枝在段宜恩身后摇曳得彬彬有礼。小孩在母亲的脸上又看到了那种熟悉的无奈的微笑，他下意识回头再看，面前是一面空空如也的玻璃墙，红狐狸没了踪影，仿佛一个转瞬即逝的假象。

2.  
妈妈对他说，没有狐狸会生活在这里，这只是宜恩做的一个梦，梦里的事情是不可以天天挂在嘴边的。

段宜恩很坚持，说有一只红狐狸，从动物园一直跟进了我们家门，它现在就住在后花园里。

妈妈摸了摸他的脑袋说着，那你把它请出来给我们认识一下吧。小孩便懊恼不已，垂头丧气地说，它不肯见生人，只有我一个人的时候他才会出来呢。段宜恩说完埋下头，似乎在找一条地缝躲闪妈妈担忧的眼神。

从前他很天真，以看到此类奇观而沾沾自喜，向大人张扬了好几次，倒是这个时候话最多。  
后来被妈妈牵去医院看了好几回才最终打住，因为医院里穿着白大褂的叔叔阿姨比妈妈更不会察言观色，拿着一个小白板，露七颗牙齿微笑着问他小时候有没有被动物咬过就此留下心里阴影。小孩张了张嘴，满肚子关于红狐狸的分享就这样被他深埋进肚子里。

“没有人认真听我讲话啦，”段宜恩偷偷向红狐狸抱怨，“你就不能出来给他们看看嘛。”

他费劲去拉窗的悬栓，踮起脚尖，手指尖刚好能碰到那块金属物件却无法扭动它，只好去搬来一只小板凳踩上去把栓打开。红狐狸朝霞般的皮毛在狡白的月色下一闪而过，毛绒绒的抓掌沿着窗框一按，它自己推门跃进来，不像只狐狸，倒像只敏捷的猫。

红狐狸在屋里兜兜转转绕上两圈，最后跳上小孩的床，贴着他的腿躺下，把自己缩成小小一团。

“我在好好听你讲话。”狐狸诚恳地盯着他的眼睛，金色的眼睛里还是潋着浅浅一层水汽。

“你怎么算啦。”小孩摸着它光滑的皮毛鼓起腮帮子，“你只是只狐狸呀。”

红狐狸用一颗尖牙狠狠在他腿上一磕，引来小孩一声小小的痛呼，“我不是你的朋友吗？”

小孩委屈的用手指揉着腿上被它咬红的那一小块皮肤，夜已经很深了，爸爸妈妈正在隔壁的房间熟睡，他想哭又不敢放开声，只好努力地将鼻子吸出褶皱。

“可是妈妈说过，只有人和人才能成为好朋友呀。”他摸着狐狸的脑袋，战战兢兢，生怕它冷不丁再给自己一嘴巴。“泰戈尔说过，只有人类才能真正的了解人类呀！”

“你挺机灵，不过泰戈尔没有说过这句话。”红狐狸在小孩的抚||摸之下惬意得翻了个身，脸正对着窗外，双腿压上他肉乎乎的小肚子。

“那如果我变成人呢？”狐狸说。他没有再看小孩，他的眼睛望向窗外，仿佛隔过玻璃窗能看见比花与浓荫草木甚至于盛夏更遥远的东西，它的金眸中倒映了满月所凝结的光华，仿佛神的手在普通的光里随便洒下一把金粉，那些光圣神了，被狐狸的瞳眸所容纳，仿佛为油灯继上一簇明亮的流淌的火花。

那时五岁的段宜恩就已经有了思考，每一次当他看到狐狸的眼睛时都会被里面的光芒震撼，它是那样亮，又那样悲伤，仿佛无时无刻不在哭泣一般。

“什么呀？”

“如果我变成一个人呢？就像你幼儿园里的小朋友一样生出手脚，能跑能跳也能笑。”红狐狸沉思着。

“你会不会把我当成最好最好的朋友呢？”

3.  
“直到现在我还无法相信当年看到的是幻像。就好像是有一根线，把我们紧密得穿在一块儿，我能看到它火红的皮毛，听到它的声音，它在丛间穿梭时踩断草秆的清脆，我能摸到他柔软的腹部，触到他的体温与心跳，我知道它在哪儿，什么时候会来，我每天晚上都估算好时间，然后搬个小板凳等着为它开窗。”

他坐在一方昏黄的跃动的壁炉火光光里，侧脸的棱角被光染得很温柔，屋外纷扬大雪，连同水管漏出的水都被冰冻。于是窗门紧闭，点上壁炉，使屋内暖而干燥。厚实的木质地板上铺着一层绒毯，他的朋友，那个小哑巴赤脚踩在毯上，精致的脚腕关节白皙中透出一点温润的粉来。

段宜恩身后的蓝色墙壁挂满了他的获奖摄影照片，最下面一幅被顽皮的猫弄掉在地板边迸发出啤酒瓶炸裂般的响动，但他不以为意，将全部的目光都集中在唯一的、可以听他倾诉的朋友身上。

“我那时不爱说话，我妈带我去医院检查出了自闭症和臆想症，没有一个人相信我跟一只狐狸当了朋友，他们总是想方设法给我吃药，让我住院。”段宜恩闭上眼睛，仿佛陷入了长久的回忆，“后来去医院的次数一多，我逐渐涨了经验，再也不敢跟医生说实话。在医院时就装作很正常的样子，回家继续一言不发，也不跟幼儿园的小朋友交流。因为他们不会听我说的话，他们只会嘲笑我是从小脑子被烧坏的傻瓜。”

“只有那只狐狸，它愿意听我说话，它愿意陪我捉院子里的蟋蟀，愿意为我在床头为我读睡前故事。”年轻的男人垂下眼睑低声笑起来，“如果它再有一副人的皮囊，那便是我心中爱人的模样了。”

他的朋友坐在壁炉对面的沙发上，浑身被段宜恩宽大的毛衣包裹起来，长长的毛衣领竖起遮住挺翘的鼻尖与嘴唇，衣领以上一双大而圆润的眼睛正望着他，满目温柔明媚的笑意。

他不会说话。他是个哑巴。

摄影师盯了他几秒，却没有发笑，反而蹙起眉毛，再开口是语气里渗透出隐隐的担忧。

“王嘉尔，你很冷吗？”他说着站起身，去衣柜里再取了条毛毯，展开掸了掸盖到他身上。

他的朋友，王嘉尔，那个漂亮的男人只冲他摇了摇脑袋，笑着把整个人都缩进厚厚的绒毯里。段宜恩单手把他的脑袋从摊子里拎出来，将他脖子以下的部分裹成一个严实的粽子。他的皮肤很凉，不是常人带着温度的凉，大概用他的手去接触别人，不仅冻伤别人，也要冻伤自己。

段宜恩把一杯热水摆到小哑巴面前的，那陶瓷水杯的壁口浮出一片小小的雾气，飘悠旋转着在杯沿凝聚成一滴泪珠。段宜恩重新坐在小哑巴对面的沙发上，看王嘉尔将水杯牢牢攥在手心，一双眼睛散出的目光划过他的鼻尖，望向他身后窗外的漫天大雪。

“还冷吗？”段宜恩在温暖的壁灯下望着他多年未见的好友，当他看着王嘉尔时，目光总会不自觉得柔和下来，他的脸颊苍白，鼻尖翘出的覆盖在软骨上的皮肤却透露出淡淡的粉红，他总是无意中将眼睛瞪得很大，神情茫然又迷惑，仿佛对整个世界都毫无防备。段宜恩总忍不住去盯他，从他们刚刚认识开始他就忍不住偷偷观察王嘉尔，那时他们都很年少，无论是身材还是五官都不曾张开，小哑巴光是眼睛便有巴掌大，活脱脱一个放大版的洋娃娃。

“洋娃娃”瞪着眼睛对他点点头，段宜恩无奈得一声叹息，却还是站起身走带他身边坐下，两个人挤一张狭窄的单人沙发，于是双肘相抵。段宜恩将手探到他厚厚的毛毯下，寻找王嘉尔穿得长毛衣的袖口，最终他捉住了他的手。连那手都是凉的，仿佛在表面结了层不会化的霜。

段宜恩握紧他的手，用他的手掌包裹住王嘉尔的，又逐渐转为十指相扣。他手心的灼热温度从之间转移到小哑巴掌心，仿佛为他注入了一股活气，连看自己的眼睛也亮亮的，目光流转交错，一副很灵动快乐的模样。

他已近两年没有再见过王嘉尔，却还是下意识做出这样的举动，仿佛已经镶入了骨骼里。

“你为什么会追到这里？”他半搂住王嘉尔，在耳边对他轻轻说，“你不是跟他们一样以为我疯了吗？”

王嘉尔的背脊在他臂弯中一瞬间僵硬起来，他像犯错后讨饶小狗一样扬起脸，伸出手掌挠了挠段宜恩的手臂，然后对他狠狠摇了摇头。

“你不觉得我疯了？”段宜恩笑了笑。

他继续摇着脑袋，把头发都甩得毛毛躁躁，又攀住他的肩膀，往他胸膛前蜷缩起来。段宜恩微微一怔，笑了，“真像只小动物。”

“一年前我身边的所有人，包括你都觉得我疯了。我不告而别，没有留下过地址。从香港到冰岛要坐十二小时以上飞机，又不会说话，到底是怎么找到我的。”他的另一只手盖上王嘉尔的发顶，手指在细软的红棕色头发间穿插把玩。这不像一个陈述句，到更像一种漫不经心的复杂的感慨。“你还真是一如既往得执拗。

“嘉嘉，我该拿你怎么办呢？”他笑了起来。

王嘉尔挣扎着从毛毯下以及段宜恩的手心中抽出他的手臂，他指指自己，又指指段宜恩的脑袋，最后用两根手指在他们之间打了个巨大的叉。

“你不觉得我疯了。”段宜恩盯着他笑了两声，“那你那时候为什么劝我正常？我只剩下你了，你知道的，那时候他们都想把我关在精神病院一辈子。我以为你不是跟他们一样的人，你却在半途把我扔掉了。”

王嘉尔似乎慌张得想要争辩些什么，枯萎的声带却把他的话锁死在咽喉深处，他颤动着肩膀，双唇张开合上又再度张开，却依旧不能发出一丁点声音。很快他的眼眶红了，眼尾染上的色彩像雪地里开出一束火红的大丽花。

段宜恩一时里产生了两种错觉：他的眼睛会说话。窗外的雪似乎又大了些。

“好了。好了。”他终于软下语气，一只空出的手环住小哑巴的肩，在他背上轻轻拍打，像是在对待一块脆弱易碎的玻璃，连安抚都轻柔无比。

“听我把那些事说完吧，那些关于狐狸的事。”

4.  
我相信冥冥之中存在一种联系。这种联系像一道道线，穿在不同的人的小指上，错综复杂的线，蜘蛛网般遍布于这个世界。

当我与一个陌生人说出第一句话开始，我们之间就被牵上了那条线。

人与人，人与草木，人与世间万物，都会有千丝万缕的关系。

“我的母亲一直以来强调那只狐狸只是我自闭的臆想，渐渐地我蒙生了想要当个摄影师的念头。我想告诉所有人，有一只会说话的狐狸，它陪伴我，它是真正存在过的。”

“当我偷出爸爸的相机想给它拍照的时候，它拒绝了我。红狐狸告诉我，相机是一个拘束的武器，相机定格了你死亡过程中的每一秒。我这样做只会把它锁在相片中，这样就再也见不到它了。”

他说这些话的时候去看王嘉尔的眼睛，却被对方慌慌张张给躲了过去，小哑巴扒着他的肩膀，眼神从窗前转移到挂满照片的墙面。他很专注的看着那些照片，那些记在了段宜恩离开故乡，一路经过的各种地方，湖泊，森林，冰雪覆盖下的山尖，闪电自天际贯下燃烧苍穹的瞬间，霓虹闪烁的城市，立交桥下交错的一道道人影。

他已经走过了那么多地方。他一个人孤独地走过了本该两个人一同行走的地方。

小哑巴正在发愣时，段宜恩松开了攥住他的手，他惊慌得想要追寻，却在下一秒被眼前的人捧住脸颊。段宜恩的手瘦长却很有力气，像钢制的钳子一样固定住他，迫使他们目光相接。摄影师的眼睛狭长，瞳孔深邃，望着他时仿佛随时要将人淹没的深不可测的潭水。

他不得不想起很久很久以前，也许是很多年前，这些年岁已近远远超出段宜恩活过的年纪。

那时他与现在相差甚微，似乎更年长些，眼角有几道浅浅的皱痕，衣冠楚楚，俊美得像要发出光来。似乎也比现在更开朗一些，爱开玩笑，眉头常常舒展开，嘴角的尖牙忽而显现。  
唯一不变的是他的眼睛，仿佛一潭清水被墨晕开，能在那墨色里透出些亮光来。

他曾用干净的手指把他从山脚下抱回来，汲水揩掉他身上的血污，将他从人迹罕至的绝境带到美景如画的繁华盛世，将他捧在手心，拿一颗真心相待。人人都知道段家的小少爷救了只从山里运回来的半死重伤的灵狐，好吃好喝待着，被养出了人性，成天乖巧得很。

那狐狸生的美，浑身纯粹的红色皮毛，远看便是一丛跃动的火焰，阳光一照，更显出一层镀过金后的华丽色泽，一时人人觊觎，不过一些寻常偷盗者都被少爷遣人打了个半死。

段家的少爷是真将他当了朋友，走到哪里都将他带着，将什么是都掏心掏肺对他讲，讲得大多是他两年前游览扬州时石拱桥下一面之缘的红衣女子，惊鸿一瞥，念念不忘。段家人又是出了名的情种，他执意不肯轻娶他人，两年来一直使人寻找，自己也跑了几趟扬州，却如投石于井，一无所获。段少爷相思成疾，日日夜夜抱着狐狸长吁短叹何为求而不得，弄得狐狸不堪其扰，终于在丛花竞绽的一个夏夜开了口：  
你若寻不到人，等我有一日伤口痊愈，能化形，便化了她的模样给你当新娘子。

如今他再想，动物与人果然不同，他装人装得太久，便能明白人之所想，只是那时过于年少，又无父无母，生与万物，不曾体会人间万般苦痛，就不曾体会段宜恩口中的求而不得。

他只记得段少爷对我家狐狸能说话一事欣喜若狂，欣喜的余温冷却之后就把他抱在怀里边走边问，“你这狐仙还能化形？现在就能化？”

他支支吾吾了一阵，含糊回答到，“等我好了也就三五十年罢了。”却换来段少爷一声轻笑，“终其一生也就三五十年，你叫我怎么等，小狐狸。”

他张张嘴，突然说不出话来。只觉得段宜恩的眼睛深邃得发亮，段宜恩的笑里夹着流动的风声。

“你好好看着我。”他捧着王嘉尔的脸，逐字逐句得慢慢说。他手心的温度传达到王嘉尔脸上，将他苍白的双颊染满窘迫的红。“你好好看着我。你不能说话，只有你看着我我才知道你在听。”

“王嘉尔，”他又问了一遍“你真的不觉得我疯了？”

他的手追逐上去，贴住段宜恩的手背，再次与他食指交握。哑巴不会说话，但他终于不再躲闪会避，而是望着段宜恩坚信得点了点头。

“我出生的时候没有哭，是医生用吸痰瓶让我学会了呼吸。相应的，我是个相当沉默的婴儿，无论是冷是热还是饥饿都不知道哭。当时妈抱我去医院，检查出自闭症但并不严重，经过一段时间的治疗后恢复得很好。可惜这种东西不会完全被治愈，我从很小就已经知道了自己与正常人的不同。

我很麻木，对外界的交流缺乏反应，当医生逼着我说话时我就会尖叫。那种状况一直持续到我五岁的时候，有一天我的父母带我去动物园，那天是晴天，但是外面下着小雨，地上的积水被阳光折射出奇异的光晕。我妈牵着我穿过一个小花坛，路旁是被玻璃隔开的野生动物园区。

我记得有一条凿出的小小的河，一块人工雕琢的断崖，在那断崖下，潺潺流水的源头，我遇见了那只狐狸，金色的瞳孔，火一样的皮毛。”

段宜恩从前在童话书里看到过，活了很久很久的动物就会说话，它们活得太久了，有超过人类的智慧。就像那只红狐狸，他从见它的第一面就很受触动。那些泪水混杂着淅淅沥沥的雨水从黄金的瞳眸中源源不断流淌下来，他看在眼底，仿佛心脏被轻轻掐了一把，沉重的情绪像水波纹一样逐渐散开。

那时只有五岁，看不清这是怎样的感情。随着年龄增长他逐渐的了解到了，那股熟悉与千头万绪的思念，化作爬山虎的触角，将整颗心脏细细密密缠绕包裹。

红狐狸会说话，声音沙沙沉沉难以说明，总之是听过就难以忘怀的声音。清亮的夏夜里，它从窗外跃进段宜恩狭小的房间，段宜恩伸出稚嫩得臂弯抱它睡觉，小孩迷迷糊糊得说着：狐狸啊狐狸，你给Mark讲故事好不好。

他记得那只狐狸真的讲了，很轻很软的像羽翼一样的故事，带着一个甜蜜的梦境。只记得它讲得是很久很久以前，有个俊俏的小少爷，在断崖下救起一只摔得半死的小兽，带回家究竟是扒皮还是煮了吃就不得而知了。

他后悔那时睡着得仓促，应该再听清楚一些——那毕竟是属于狐狸的故事。

那只狐狸陪了他整整七年，七年间保护过他无数次。段宜恩的父亲经商多年，母亲作为世家企业的千金从来身份显赫，谁知道唯一的儿子从出生就患了自闭症。然而不论精神是否正常，他都是段家独子，绑架从小就是家常便饭。神奇的是每一次绑架他都能有惊无险得平安回家，甚至有许多次都自己留出来跑进当地的公安局。

母亲百思不得其解，试探着询问过好几次，小孩不是沉默无言就是满口“我记不清”。他曾提过一次红狐狸，被母亲斥责胡言乱语之后再也没有提过。

是那只狐狸一次又一次地保护他，被绑架时就从天窗跃进来用牙齿咬开绑着他的困绳，被学校里的学生叫嚣着精神病而欺辱时就弄出些动静装神弄鬼得吓跑他们。他记得有一次狐狸为了引开歹徒而背部挨了一刀，那天晚上它没有来，小孩度过了一个辗转难眠的夜晚。

当段宜恩再次见到狐狸时，惊慌失措地扑上去查看，它背上却依旧覆盖着漂亮光滑的皮毛，一点刀痕都不见。

狐狸满不在乎得告诉他自己不会受伤，小孩却依旧固得抱着他抚||慰良久。

“就算不会受伤，总会痛的吧。”他眨着水汪汪的眼睛，满目疼惜。

红狐狸听到这话，先是无端地怔愣片刻，随后将自己缩成一团，妥协似的往他怀中钻去。

就像王嘉尔现在那样，钻在他怀里，两手搭上他的肩膀，宝石般的瞳眸在他的强制之下完整的印出他的身影。小哑巴也许在看他，也许在通过他想些别的心事。从他们认识的第一天开始他就是这样，生了一张天真无邪的脸，却每日心事重重不愿言说，“哑巴”反而成了他与外界相隔绝得一道枷锁，运用起来简直得心应手。如非他主动，段宜恩从来无法撬出他的所思所想。

“再后来那只狐狸死了。”他垂眸望着王嘉尔，唇边挂上淡淡的无奈而嘲讽的笑意。“有一天它消失了，隔了很久很久都没有再来。而在那天来临之前，他问了我一个问题。”

“他说如果他变成一个人，我会不会掏出一颗真心对他。这问题真奇怪，我就说，‘难道我现在没有那样对待你吗？’狐狸没有回答。”

“第二天晚上它就跟我道别。它说过他不能永远陪着我，我恨我那时不曾在意。”

“为什么我会知道它死了？很可笑对吧，按今天的话来说，”段宜恩松开了钳制住王嘉尔的双手。“我的阿婆，一个保守的、体面的旧社会妇人，她通晓世上许多人不知道的秘密。她告诉我，倘若晴天下雨，原因有三——”

狐狸泣泪、狐狸出嫁、狐狸夭亡。

他记得十二岁的自己已近长得逐渐高壮，不用抬手就能碰到窗户的悬栓，再也不用颤颤巍巍地踩着小木凳去够。红狐狸不必自己推门进来，而他在接受狐狸的飞扑时亦不再惯倒于地。他终于长大了，有了坚实的胳膊与后背，能够轻松地单手托起狐狸在原地打圈旋转。

而他长大的同时，被浓郁的草木香与冷冽月光铺就的仲夏，终于也过去了。

那天炽热而明媚的阳光伴随暴雨如注，纷扬的雨滴被色散出万道五彩斑斓的天虹将他的花园装扮成一个如梦似幻的伊甸。段宜恩隔着一道玻璃窗看这些宝石一样璀璨的雨滴，他心里一阵无缘无故得空落落，随后一股突兀的不知源头的悲伤从心脏彼端迸发出来，带着万物枯死的寒冷霜冻，仿佛一瞬间仲夏之夜中脱离从而彻头彻尾地沐浴北国寒雪。他此生都不曾见过这样奇诡而美丽的光景。

我的红狐狸死了。小孩对自己说。

它再也不会来了。

5.  
那场雨将他浇醒。使他勉勉强强成了个正常人。

他开始学着说话，学着应付繁杂的人际关系，他与很多很多的人攀谈，纾解曾经在沉默之下冰冻的友谊，他在学校里交到了十五年以来第一个朋友——一个眉清目秀语言天赋极高的泰国人，然后又在泰国人的带领下打入了国际部的韩国小团体。

段宜恩依旧沉默，只是不再一言不发。他学会了开玩笑，甚至当众调侃过自己的精神病史：我曾经得过臆想症，幻想出一只会说话的狐狸，把它当了十五年的好朋友。

韩国人之一的金有谦友善地安慰他：现在狐狸消失了，说明你的病好了嘛！

所有人都在笑着说着，是啊马克，浑浑噩噩活过十几年，今后总算可以好好生活了。

他一时哽住，无言以对。

不出意外，医院也很快得给出了康复说明。母亲捧着一纸诊断书，几欲喜极而泣。她念念叨叨讲了段宜恩许多往事，说他小时候不哭也不闹，一天十几个小时都坐在窗边发呆，不吃不喝不睡，如果有人来打搅，就不管不顾得放声尖叫。

她说到去年过世的阿婆，“你阿婆还在的时候，为你去庙里求过签，还以为你沾上什么不干不净的东西，结果求得的十支签支支大好，说你把前生的东西带到了今生，也不见得是什么不好的东西，我看是被庙里的老和尚骗去一大笔钱。”

段宜恩安静听完，不甚在意得笑了笑，“我发病的时候可怕得很。那时不信阿婆去世了，还编出了个阿婆给我讲故事。”

他在母亲惊愕的眼神中继续说着，“我以为自己看见了死去的阿婆，给我讲过好多她年轻的时候听过的鬼怪故事，我已经记不太清，只记得她说过晴天下雨，是狐狸出嫁……”

还是狐狸落泪。还是狐狸死去。

他突然不敢再想下去，再想下去的话，就都是天马行空的臆想了。

毕竟阿婆还说过，因果报应世间最准，你缺了一个东西，就会有另一个心甘情愿来补。等着就好。

于是在遇到王嘉尔的时候他不仅没惊讶，反而心头发笑。

他笑他是个还债的倒霉鬼。

他记得许多年前，小哑巴还是个新转来的学生，庭背景在档案里写得模模糊糊，学校竟然也被下了蛊一样没有细问。开学的第一天他背着一个比他人还大的书包，浑身脏兮兮的衣服却无法遮掩眉清目秀的五官。小孩低着脑袋站在讲台边，用歪歪扭扭的字迹认真写下了自己的名字。

王嘉尔。一笔一划。

老师把他领到自己旁边的空位上，小哑巴一屁股坐下，呆呆愣愣看了他好一会儿，随后从圆滚滚的书包里抽出一只笔记本撕了一角低头猛写。

段宜恩用余光瞥见他白白嫩嫩的手搓成拳头递过来，手心藏了张小纸条。

我叫王嘉尔。能不能记住我的名字。

段宜恩理都不理，把纸条揉成一团抛出窗外。小哑巴眨眨眼睛，圆润漂亮的瞳眸越睁越大，居然在一秒钟里蓄了满满一池泪水。段宜恩从来没见过这种一戳即哭的场面，手忙脚乱得扯出面巾纸给他揩。

没经验的小少爷用面巾纸糊别人眼睛的时候无意间看了眼窗外，那本是万里无云的晴天，竟然淅淅沥沥下起一场雨来。

他突然想起了一些很可笑的东西，却不由自主地受被某种臆想触动。段宜恩恍惚地低头，用从未用过的温柔声音对边抽泣边打嗝的小哑巴说：王嘉尔，你叫王嘉尔，别哭好不好，我记住你了。

小孩犹疑着抬起头，那眼神仿佛再问：真的？

真的。他信誓旦旦。

小哑巴的嘴角立即挤出小小的括弧，他嘴角高高勾起，眼眶边缘还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

王嘉尔慌张得用手指比划——我跟你。下半句他又焦急地在笔记本上写，他似乎智力有些低下，手也很无力，仿佛昨天才学会的写字，像画鬼符一样画了许久，画得满头大汗。

段宜恩凑过脸去。

我跟你，很久的朋友。

“你写错了，王嘉尔”，他有些嫌弃的拿过笔在皱巴巴的纸上修改。

我跟你，很好的朋友。

段宜恩想了想，划掉了“很”，添上“即将”。搁下笔，又开始在心里嘲讽自己的幼稚，怎么会跟个傻子如此斤斤计较。

太阳雨在不知不觉间悄然结束了，窗外柔光拂面如旧。

6.  
壁炉里的火苗炽热，窗外的雪在玻璃上凝起厚厚一层。

段宜恩的嘴唇在他眼前开开合合，却好像隔了薄雾，使任何声音的传达都朦胧而不真切。哑巴只知道盯着他的唇出神。

当他还是一只兽的时候，娇纵了，有脾气了，还敢肆无忌惮的用尖牙去咬他的嘴角。那时他有绯红的皮毛，有流金的瞳孔，矫健的四肢，云霞般团起的尾巴，取之不尽的生命。从它执意变成人的那一刻，这一切都消散干净，更像倒映了前生今世的一场荒谬臆想。

一只兽无法成为一个完整的人，于此之外他还需要舍弃一件东西。

狐狸想，它的眼睛需要用来描摹段宜恩每一寸侧颜，他的耳朵需要用来收藏段宜恩每一秒的声音，如果非要舍弃一样东西，那舍弃的只能是声音。

他甚至很坦然得想，如果披着人的皮囊应该如何与段宜恩开口说话呢？他想他一定会在胆怯与羞耻中失去开口的勇气。这样想来，失去声音也变成了一件幸运的事。

狐狸曾在段宜恩床头柜上看到过一本童话书，本着段宜恩喜欢的东西，他偷偷翻开来看过。

书里有个住在海底的公主，为了寻找海岸的王子而自愿割舍了漂亮的鱼尾巴，从此他拥有了人类的双腿，却无法开口说话；她为王子跳舞，每一步都比走在刀尖上疼痛百倍，她用一颗赤诚的心去爱着王子，却眼睁睁看着王子有了其它的、端庄美丽的妻子。

狐狸觉得这本书是上苍给他的一个警告。可惜这警告给的太晚，眼前的王子发出比月华更加皎洁的光辉，它就像飞蛾一样不知疲倦的痴迷地向有火光的地方扑去。

是从什么时候开始的，是在千百年前的月夜段家俊俏的公子一边抱着它一边诉尽与别家女子的相思，还是在仲夏流连忘返的梦中小少爷那句稚嫩的呓语：红狐狸啊红狐狸，倘若你有一副人类的皮囊，那便是我心中爱人的摸样了。

二十六七的段公子尚且明白相思，十二三岁的小少爷又怎么会明白情||爱。而狐狸竟然一时昏了头地对此抱有幻想。它记得很多前程往事，却不记得这份悸动是从何开始的，于是重伤在山崖之下段公子那声温温柔柔地带你回家，在院子里将他的肚皮当做软枕席地而睡是微醺的神色，长叹何为求而不得的寂寞，还有他笑着诉说三五十载的漫长。把这些连成一串，足以构成心心念念的沦陷。

终有一天狐狸死了，变成了段宜恩身后一条沉默的小尾巴。

7.  
“那时候我走到哪里你跟到哪里，嘴上不能说话，脚步也是轻的，连林在范都被你吓到好几次。”段宜恩搂着他，索性把两个人都裹进厚厚的毯子中，他说话很轻，像在对小孩讲一个沉长的睡前故事。

从前的小哑巴总是对他有很强的保护欲，虽然他被段宜恩保护的时候总是更多一些。只要段宜恩收一点伤害，甚至手指被试卷边角划破，他都会心疼到掉眼泪。

段宜恩记得他救过自己一次。他和几个高年级的打架，小哑巴想不要命一样冲上来拦着，帮他挡下了一棍子。少年人下手没轻重，那一棍子让王嘉尔趴在原地半天没起来，原本他是个多爱哭的小孩，哪怕一点点的委屈都要红眼眶，可那次段宜恩摸着他青紫的后背问他痛不痛时，他笑着摇头，一滴泪都没流。

段宜恩想，真好啊，狐狸没了，上天赔给了他一个活生生的人。

“你的眼里似乎只有我，你活着的意义似乎只有我。”段宜恩的声音开始发抖，“那时候你给我写过什么，你说你一辈子都不会离开我，一辈子都不会放开我。”

“可你为什么退缩了。当他们说我精神病症复发，当所有人都以为我疯了的时候，我以为你能相信我，你说你要远远得守着我一辈子。所以我一路向北，我走过很多希望与你走过的地方，我在赌你会不会来——现在我赌赢了。”

“王嘉尔，”他笑了起来，“我知道的，我们认识很久很久很了。”  
“阿婆说过的，这是前程往事。”

“我认出你了。”

少年攀住他的肩膀，嘴唇轻轻软软地试探过来，他的唇像凉凉的未化的雪，夹杂着奶的甜香。段宜恩扣住他的后脑，加深这个亲吻，舌尖撬开少年的齿关，耳畔全然是细细碎碎的呜咽。

他不记得得前尘往事太多太多，比如千百万个日升月落之前，狐狸不曾坠下悬崖，也不曾被人拾回家，在那个扬州城灯火阑珊的夜晚，刚刚学会化形的小狐狸精疲力竭、眼泪汪汪，于华灯初上的石拱桥边学做女子模样，一袭红衣似一只张扬的火蝴蝶，款款背影正入了哪家俊俏公子的眼。

8.  
Bam打开门，抖掉风衣上堆积的雪花。

他轻快得朝屋里喊了声，“雪停了。”

一束束阳光穿透云层破洒下来，光线与雪片折射，屋外成了个黄金白银的璀璨世界。

“真好，”Bam脱掉雨靴哼着歌往热烘烘的屋里走。“雪停了，太阳出来，又是一个好天气。”

接着他看到坐在沙发上的段宜恩，足尖在木地板上狠狠一顿，抬手吹了一阵轻快的口哨，“嘿，我似乎打扰了什么——我们的新客人？”

小哑巴从段宜恩胳膊肘下面抬起脑袋，茫然地朝他的方向望去，BamBam像被什么东西戳到一样跳起来。

“小跟班！”他尖叫起来，“段宜恩！你的小跟班从香港一路跟到冰岛来了！他一个傻子怎么过的安检怎么认得路？！我们不会还得原路送他回去吧？”

“等雨下过以后。”段宜恩心不在焉地说。

“刚下过雪呢，而且大晴天下雨你脑子坏了？”

段宜恩没有理会泰国人的尖叫，他还像学生时代那样，手忙搅乱的为他的小跟班小哭包小哑巴擦眼泪，他一直做不好这件简单的事，屡次糊了人家一脸餐巾纸。

“等这场雨下过之后。”他边安抚王嘉尔边敷衍BamBam。“我要给他拍照片。拍一百张，把他锁在照片里。”

“我们不会再分开了。”

他垂下眼睑，偏头往窗外望去，将那些金色的、如珠宝般晶莹璀璨、千丝万缕的太阳雨，一滴不落地藏进了瞳眸中。

段宜恩攥紧王嘉尔的手。

北国的晴空终于下起一场雨来。

FIN.


End file.
